Home
by NeonFlower
Summary: She was having a hard time copping without him, raising their child, and doing her duty as a Gym Leader. After some horrible news, her heart feels torn that much more. Maybe a little surprise from him would change everything...


**Home**

_Today's the day. _

Finally, this day had come.

5 months had passed since he was last seen by his family. Sure, he had contacted them every so often through the video phone… but it wasn't the same.

But now, they would be able to see him in person.

Today, he promised that he would come back home to see his family that missed him dearly.

Of course, this sort of thing was expected to happen because of his career; forcing him to travel to different and far away regions. They just didn't think it would take so long.

The one that wanted to see him the most was his 2 year old daughter. She loved her father dearly, and being so young, it was difficult for her to understand why he had to be gone for such a long time. But that was the job of being a Pokémon Master.

Her mother had a difficult time too, copping with everything alone. And being the Cerulean City Gym Leader, things were even harder with her job and taking care of a young child.

But today… today would become different.

She had specifically taken the day off from the Gym to meet him again. Her daughter had been especially excited for this day, talking with whatever words she had learned to _kind of _speak with. In her small arms was that stuffed Pikachu that he had given to her when she was just an infant. Ever since then, she would carry it around with her, never letting it out of her sight.

Misty and her daughter weren't the only ones expecting someone. Marill and her young Pichu son, Neko had been awaiting for his father to return, the Master's closest friend, Raichu. Ash and Raichu had been by each other's side since day one, and now, even with his dream achieved, he still had Raichu come with him.

Just as the family were waiting for their arrival, the kitchen phone started ringing. Misty came over and picked up the line, unsure who was calling.

It was _him. _

"Ash? Is everything okay?" She asked, worry starting to build up inside. She heard him sigh on the other line.

"No. I just got a call from the League about an hour ago… Misty… I-I… can't come home…" When she heard that, her heart sunk. Her aquamarine eyes started stinging as tears started to swell. _But no, _she couldn't cry in front of her daughter. She had to be strong, strong for the rest of the family.

"Misty… I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ash… I understand. C-Call me when your available again, o-okay?"

"Okay… and Misty?"

"Yes?"

"_I love you."_

"_I Love you too." _With that, the line clicked, disconnecting the call. Misty set the phone back in it's place, letting her shoulders drop. _How was she going to break this to Ashley? _The young woman turned to see her daughter playing with Togetic and Vaporeon. She smiled weakly before walking over to the living room couch, sitting on it. Her eyes closed, letting the news finally settle in.

"Mama?" The small voice of her daughter caught her attention. Her eyes opened again to see her daughter looking at her with large russet-blue eyes. In her arms, was that stuffed Pikachu.

"When ish papa cominf home?" Ashley looked at her mother for an answer. Her mother new the answer… it just wasn't a good answer. Misty leaned down and picked up the toddler, and set her on her lap.

"Ashley…" Her mother started. Ashley looked at her mother.

"_Papa isn't coming home today."_

The toddler's eyes widened, glistening against the light in the room. She knew well that if he wasn't coming home today… then he wouldn't be coming home for a while. Tears started to swell into her eyes, and her mother frowned. Misty cupped the toddler's face and wiped away her tears with her thumbs.

"B-But… I thougth he was gonna come home today…" Ashley sniffled, and Misty frowned.

"Oh sweetheart… I'm so sorry…" Ashley went forward and hugged her mother, nuzzling into her mother's shoulder. Misty rubbed her back, trying to calm her down as Ashley let out sobs. Next to them, the stuffed Pikachu had been abandoned.

It didn't take long before Ashley eventually cried herself to sleep. Misty frowned, feeling bad for her child. She looked down to the carpet to see Marill and Neko gazing at her. She shook her head, and their ears went down, also knowing that Raichu wouldn't be returning either.

Grabbing a blanket, she wrapped Ashley and herself in the soft material, as the day had fallen, and was engulfed by the night. Togetic flew up next to Misty and rested his head on her lap, looking up at her sadly. He suddenly noticed a tear slid down Misty's face, and reached up and licked it from her cheek. She smiled at him, before leaning back into the couch. Her eyes closed slowly, sleep overtaking her.

—

"Come on Lance. My family wants me to be home,"

"Ash, I understand that your family is very important, but missing this meeting in Nimbasa City will cost us a lot," Lance looked at the young man. The Kanto/Johto Champion was a mentor to the young Pokémon Master, as he achieved the rank at a early age. The Champion would mostly guide Ash in certain scenarios that he didn't learn in the years that he traveled. Still, Ash was somewhat experienced, and took his job as the Pokémon Master very seriously. But now… he was just too exhausted to care about much except getting home.

"Well, we can reschedule it, can't we? I _was_ supposed to go home today, if I don't recall," Ash replied, gazing at the older Elite for answers. Lance let out a sigh, his shoulders dropping down.

"Okay. You can go back to your family for a few weeks. But… I want you back as soon as your break is over, Ash. I can't reschedule the meeting after that, and this is pretty important to the League," Lance replied and Ash's face lit up with happiness and relief.

_After 5 months of being away… he is finally going back after all. _

An hour later, the Pokémon Master boarded a private plane back to the Kanto region. He was just glad that he was returning to his home region. On the plane, as it passed through the clear night sky, Ash looked at Raichu, who was sitting in the seat next to him. He patted the rodent's head, eventually scratching Raichu behind the ear.

"We're finally going home buddy." Ash replied quietly, and Raichu responded with a exhausted sigh. Ash smiled before looking back out the plane window.

—

…_Knock…_

…_knock…_

Misty's eyes slowly opened as she heard the knocking sound on the front door. She looked out the window, seeing what the sky was like. It had to be early in the morning, as the sun was still not above the horizon yet… but the colors did start changing in the sky.

Sighing, she lifted Ashley off of her gently, and laid her on the couch to continue sleeping.

'_Who would be awake at this hour?' _Misty sighed as she went over to the front door. Turning the knob, she opened the door to chew them out for waking her up… only, she stopped, her aquamarine eyes widening.

"Hey Mist,"

"A-Ash?" She stuttered, gazing at her husband that stood in the doorway of his home. He looked absolutely exhausted, seeing that he was up all night, trying to get home. Misty couldn't take it anymore, she lunged forward and hugged him tightly. Ash didn't hesitate either, he wrapped his arms around just as tightly, both never wanting to let go from each other.

"I m-missed you," Misty whispered as both of them touched foreheads, their hair mixing. Tears started to stream freely down her face, but Ash wiped them away with his thumb.

"I missed you too." He whispered back before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers; sharing their first kiss in months. Their eyes closed as they deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. They broke moments later, their eyes opening as they gazed at each other.

"I thought you weren't coming home," Misty softly replied. Ash smiled.

"I… I begged Lance to come home… just for a while to spend time with my family…" Ash replied back, and it was Misty's turn to smile.

Below them, Raichu was busy being reunited with his own family. The older mouse touched his nose to Neko's, causing the Pichu to squeal softly. He then nuzzled his head into his father's soft, white belly, happy to be with his father again. Raichu smiled before gazing at Marill. She smiled happily herself before both rodents leaned forward and touched their noses together; their bond deepening.

"Where is she?" Ash suddenly asked, noticing that the youngest of the family was absent. Misty gestured to the couch, and Ash walked over to the large piece of furniture. Ashley was still asleep, it obviously still being very early in the morning. Ash smiled before leaning down and grabbing the blanket she was wrapped in, and covered her exposed shoulder. She nuzzled deeper into the couch, apparent that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"She missed you so much," Misty whispered, and Ash gazed at her before looking back down at his daughter. He suddenly realized that the stuffed Pikachu wasn't in her grasp, but on the floor where it had fallen off. Ash went over and picked it up, and put it in her open arms gently. Ashley tightened her grip on the plushie, holding it close to herself. Ash smiled before placing a kiss on her head and left her to sleep.

"So… how long will you be here?" Misty asked, and Ash looked at her.

"Only a few weeks." He replied before getting up and holding her in his grasp, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"Oh."

"Awww… Mist. Please don't be sad. At least I was able to come home."

"Yeah… I guess your right. I'm just glad your home." She gazed at him, and he smiled.

"Yeah… _I'm home._"


End file.
